Red Orchids
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: Flowers were beautiful but nothing compared to her smile. [Yami x Shizuka]


Red Orchids

Rating: K+Genre: Romance

Summary: Flowers were beautiful but nothing compared to her smile. Yami x Shizuka

Author's Note: Yes, I am officially off hiatus and I will start writing again on all my fics. To all SxS fans that know me well, I'm still a huge fan of Silentshipping (never think otherwise) but I want to try Yami x Serenity/Shizuka because I really love this couple as well. Hope ya like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_'They're beautiful…'_

Shizuka thought as she walked through the beautiful garden in the middle of Domino Park. She gazed in amazement at the elegance and rainbow of colors splashed on the flowers. The petals were beaming with life and were simply exquisite. She would always come here by herself, every Sunday morning, to admire the natural beauty before her that rained peace and tranquility. As she walked, she saw the many couples that also came out at this time to see this sight and grew envious. To see the love that they shown, the love that she couldn't have, almost made her angry but she would use all her strength to block out the sting of pain. She was aware of the feelings that Honda and Otogi had for her but couldn't find the love to return it to them.

As she walked down the path through the garden, one flower in particular took her eye. She leaned over to take a closer look at it. It was amazing…

"A Bird of Paradise…"

Shizuka quickly turned at the sound of the voice only to see the face of the famed Game King, Yami no Yuugi showing a cool smirk upon his lips which made her slightly blush.

"Yami-kun…I-I …what-"

"What am I doing here?" he finished for her. She nodded and swallowed shyly.

"I enjoy seeing the flowers…especially in the morning when the sun slowly rises and makes the flowers glow" he said in his usually deep but calm voice.

"I see" said Shizuka and turned back to the flower. "You said this was called a Bird of Paradise?"

"Yeah, it's from Hawaii if I recall, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is…I didn't think you were the kind of person that would come to a place like this?" she said as she turned back to the crimson-eyed man.

"Really? Well where should I be then Shizuka?" said Yami as he drew closer to her face.

"Well…I just never thought you were the kind of person to come look at flowers, to tell you the truth I've only seen you duel or hang out with my brother and the rest of the gang" she said as the heat in her face increased.

He chuckled and for the first time she saw the Game King open up and saw him as free-spirited person, one that she was allured by.

"It's strange, people have this idea of me that I'm strong willed and can beat anyone at any game but there is one game I can't seem to beat – the game of letting people see me for me and not Yugi's counterpart"

"What? You mean theirs is a game the Great Game King can't beat?" said Shizuka in a sly tone.

"Do you want to challenge me Shizuka Kawaii?" he said inching closer to her face, their lips just inches apart. His strong bold arms snaked their way around her waist pushing her body against his own. He looked in her eyes and could see the fire ignited in them.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer" she said with confidence.

"Do you really want to see something beautiful…something that surpasses every flower here?" asked Yami, still holding her.

"…Yes"

"Then come" he said, taking her hand and sweeping her down the path. She felt like she was in dream right now. She always thought of the ex-Pharaoh as a very sexy, handsome, and wonderful person but never had the chance to get near him and actually talk to him. She was simply another admirer from afar but now she's closer to him then she's ever been. She loved this feeling of being with him and didn't want to let it go no time soon.

As quickly as they started walking, they stopped. Yami went in back of her holding her waist, bringing her closer to him and gazed over her shoulder that the sight before them. Shizuka's eyes widened in astonishment, she saw a patch of beautifully red orchids in front. Never had she seen such as such a natural beauty. He was right; these flowers truly surpassed ever other flower there.

"You see, people usually think of red roses as the symbol of love and compassion but orchids symbolize a true and undying bond between two people, an act of true love to its fullest, I used to think that flower was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but I've finally found something more intriguing and amazing…" he said, holding her closely.

"And what is that?" she turned around and asked with a bright smile.

"…Your smile…I remember the first time I saw you, you were and smiling and laughing with the others and from that point I was memorized by you Shizuka Kawaii" said Yami pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yami-kun…I don't know what to say…"

"I do" he said and kissed her on the lips which she was very willingly to return with passion. It felt like an eternity even though it was barely a minute, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers.

He pulled away and looked into her hazel as if he was trance. He adored those eyes as much as he adored her.

"When can I see you again?" she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again and whispered "Tonight eight o' clock at Café de Parque, hopefully I'll see you there"

"I hope so too"

They both smiled at the thought of a romantic evening together. He always had thought flowers were beautiful but her smile could surpass anything.

_**Owauri

* * *

**_

**Hope ya like. Should I make another? Plese Review and I just might.  
**


End file.
